Thought to be dead
by Mindknight Wings
Summary: What would happen if Erza has a younger sister just as scary as her? And what happens if she dies?


I don't own Fairy Tail!

_8 Years ago. Toya P.O.V.~_

"Hey Stripper!" Natsu Yelled across the guild.

"What flame brain?" Gray sighed.

"Fight me!" Natsu Clenched his fist.

"Don't come crying to me when you lose!" Gray jumped off his stool.

"Natsu?" I asked behind him with an evil aura.

"Y-Yes?" Natsu stumbled and turned slowly.

"Are you fighting?" Erza asked.

"N-No!" Both boys were acting like best friends.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana stated laughing at his reaction.

"Eh?! Where did they go now?!" He ran around.

"Toya let's go on a mission!" Erza shook me.

"Fine but I have to go somewhere really quick." I brushed her hands off my shoulders.

"Okay!" She ran off to find a mission.

I ran out the guild halls towards the Heartfilia Mansion.

"There you are!"

"Hey, Lucy!" We hugged.

"Dad forgot my birthday!" She pouted.

"That's today?" I asked.

She had a gloomy aura around her.

"I'm just kidding! How could I forget your birthday?!" I handed her a small box.

She opened it and pulled out a golden key. "Who is this?"

"That my dear friend, is the celestial bear spirit."

"Thank you!" She glomped me.

"No problem. I'm sorry but I have to go on a mission with my sister."

"Okay!" We hugged goodbye as I ran back to the guild.

"Toya! Natsu and Gray are coming with us." Erza yelled holding up a flyer.

"What is the job?" I bent over out of breath.

"To find some people who have gone missing in the town called 'Forgotten'."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." I stood staright and saw Natsu and Gray starting o fight, "Ahem."

They both hooked their arms and had a look of horror.

"One more thing." Erza smiled coldly.

"What?" Me and Natsu croaked already knowing the answer.

"We have to take the train." We paled at that.

"Why can't we walk?!" Natsu complained.

"Come on." Erza and Gray dragged our limp bodies onto the train.

_Timeskip, Town of Forgotten~_

"I can understand where it gets its name." Gray looked around for someone.

"Why are four 10 year olds on a job like this?!" I just realized.

"….." they all looked at eachother.

"No one thought of that?!" I sighed.

"Sorry." Erza bowed.

As we looked around someone was following us.

"Am I the only one feeling like were being followed?" Erza shivered.

"Nope, I smell someone." I said sniffing the air and Natsu agreed.

Gray had a look of horror as he was pointing to an alley.

"What?" We all walked over there and then whatever was lurking there jumped out at us.

"Requip! Heavens Wheel!" Erza started shooting at him.

"Ice Make Hammer!" A hammer came down on the figure.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu Pounced at him.

"Dark Mist Lance!" I yelled creating mist spikes which hardend under him.

We had beat him but before he vanished Erza, Natsu, and Gray were surrounding him while I was standing a safe distance. Slowly people started to appear when he shot.

"Where did he go?" Gray looked around.

"What did he shoot?" Natsu asked then they noticed Toya was silent.

"G-Guys..?" I fell over.

"TOYA!" They ran to me.

"Now we know what he shot." Natsu cried earning a smack from Erza.

"I'm sorry, tell Gramps that I'll miss him." I cried.

"No, your not dying on us here!" They all cried.

But it was too late. I was gone.

_Present time, 8 years later. Erza P.O.V._

Today is her death anniversary.

"Come on Erza!." Natsu called.

Gray, Natsu, and I were going to visit Toya's grave while Lucy had wandered off somewhere.

Lucy joined a couple of months ago but dissapered often, no one knew where though.

"Has it really been 8 years?" Gray mumbled.

"Were all 18 already." Natsu looked at me.

When we arrived the cemetery we saw Lucy at Toya's grave with black roses.

"Luce?" Natsu caught her attention.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Toya was my best friend 8 years ago before she died." Lucy looked down.

"So that's where she went." I smiled painfully.

"We better get going. I heard Gramps had a job for Team Natsu." Natsu smiled.

"Okay." We all walked back and found the guild dead silent.

"Do you hear that?" Gray asked.

"I don't hear anything." Natsu said.

"Exactly." Gray started running with everyone following close behind.

When the got there the door was wide open and standing there was a girl with long black hair, a short shirt that only covered her chest, short black shorts, and black combat boots.

"I'm back!" They figure smiled.


End file.
